The normal sunnydale
by room-with-a-moose
Summary: Angel and Buffy have somehow gotten themselves into the sunnydale with no vampires, no demons, no witches, everyone and everything is normal. What is going on?


"Angel where are we?" ASked buffy getting up off the ground whiping leaves off her butt.  
  
"I dont know" said angel lifting up his coat, to cover his face.  
  
Buffy walked over to the road and angel followed.  
  
A car was coming towards them so buffy waved at them to stop.  
  
The car stop and the girl inside wound down her window.  
  
"Hello, my names Kate. Are you lost? How can I help you two?" Asked kate with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Er.. could you tell us where we are?" Buffy asked politly.  
  
"Oh silly, your in sunnydale." chuckled kate.  
  
"Oh.. ok" said buffy shocked.  
  
Kate wound up her window and drove off down the street.  
  
Buffy and angel had been walking down the same path for about 1 hour now.  
  
All the houses in the street looked a like.  
  
"What do we do?" Asked angel peering through a space, with the jacket still over his face.  
  
"Doesnt this place seem weird.. it seems too normal. The normal sunnydale is more loud,  
dangerous and violent" Buffy said ignoring angels question.  
  
Buffy turned and looked at angel weirdly.  
  
She pointed to him.. "Like you, you should be bursting into big couloured flames but your not, your all normal like and not" she said.  
  
Angel took the jacket from away his face.  
  
"Thats what I was thinking.. this place has something wrong with it" he stated.  
  
Angel and Buffy stopped at a park and sat down on the beanch.  
  
"What do we do?" Angel had asked for the second time.  
  
"Well.." Buffy said thinking.  
  
"We wait until night time." She replied.  
  
"What for?" Angel asked tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
"Then we go and patrol like we do every night.." Buffy said forcing a smile on her face.  
  
Angel smiled back at her.  
  
Buffy saw a girl with orange hair, sit down in a swing next to a little girl.  
  
They started to talk, and then they went onto the seasaw.  
  
Buffy studdied them carefully..  
  
She thought the girl with orange hair looked familuar.  
  
Then all of sudden the girl attacked the little girl.  
  
Buffy screamed chasing over to the little helpless girl...  
  
As buffy got closer and closer, it dissapear.  
  
Angel chased her and grabbed her.  
  
"Buffy... Buffy whats wrong?" He asked looking worried.  
  
" Did you see? Didnt you.. the little girl on the swings sh-" Buffy turned and looked at the swings and saw that the little girl was still there playing happily.  
  
She turned to see the little boy.  
  
She got a shock of horror, when she saw his little body, laying there, in the sand, his eyes staring up at the sky.  
  
Buffy let out a shreak.  
  
Angel grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders.  
  
"Buffy, what has gotten into you?" He said still shaking her.  
  
Buffy pushed herself away from angel and started to go see the little boy who was still playing in the sand.  
  
But before she reached there angel pulled her away.  
  
"Buffy what did you see? Whats wrong" He asked making her sit down on the bench.  
  
"They, they died.. i saw them... they were dead... they were... i saw who killed them.. it was soo horrible" she said still staring at the little boy in the sand.  
  
"I think your imagining this" angel said.  
  
Buffy nodded her head, how could such a thing happen, this place seems soo peaceful.  
  
"Where is their graveyard?" Buffy said looking everywhere.  
  
"How could they not have one.." She said stopping all of a sudden.  
  
Buffy and angel saw a young teenage girl sitting on the bus stop reading a book.  
  
Buffy smiled, she thought it was nice that this was such a peaceful place, but it was still weird.  
  
Buffy was still smiling when someone walked up behind the girl and wrapped a sheet around her neck and pulled it tight.  
  
The girl had dropped her book and had her hands around the sheet trying to get it loose enough for her to beathe.  
  
Buffy ran over there and started to fight over the person that was trying to kill the teenager.  
  
Angel ran over to Buffy and grabbed her by the arms, he pulled her away.  
  
Buffy tried to get out of his grip but couldnt.  
  
She elbowed him in the chest and ran back to help the girl, but just saw her sitting there still reading her book, there was nothing about the killing, the sheet or the killer.. where had they all gone.  
  
"Buffy whats going on with you? You seemed to have lost your mind since we have been here.  
you ran over and started to fight thin air" Angel seemed very worried about buffy.  
  
What was happening to her...  
  
" No! no no no, i saw someone, they were, they had a sheet, they were killing that girl over there" Buffy said pointing to the girl sitting on the bus stop still.  
  
Buffy and Angel had stayed at a hotel for the night.  
  
"Angel wake up, wake up you've gotta get up" BUffy said shaking angel by the shoulder.  
  
"Do you hear that? do you? someones fighting next door" she said still shaking him.  
  
Angel opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Dont you hear them... the people they are screaming... i think they are fighting or something" Buffy said putting her ear against the wall.  
  
Angel raised his eyebrow.  
  
He didnt hear a single thing.  
  
"Angel..." Buffy said waiting for a reply.  
  
"I cant hear anything" angel said.  
  
Buffy took her ear off the wall and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Lets go for a walk" Angel suggested.  
  
Angel was going to take Buffy to the doctors.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Asked the doctor.  
  
"Well, buffy has been hearing and seeing things that arent actually there" Angel said holding buffys hand  
  
Buffy took her hand away.  
  
"I am not!" She said a little angry.  
  
Buffy turned her back to angel and the doctor, on the bed next to the sink buffy saw the curtains closed, so she walked over and opened them because she saw a shadow of a person there.  
  
Buffy pulled open the curtains and saw the bed covered in red, blood.  
  
The person laying on the bed was facing the wall.  
  
Buffy pulled their shoulder and saw their face.  
  
It was her doctor, one of his glass lenses had been smashed and he had a big cut all the way down his face.  
  
Buffy looked back at angel.  
  
"What do you call this then" She said pointing to nothing.  
  
The doctor walked over the buffy and pulled her away from the bed and showed her that there was nothing there, nothing at all.  
  
Buffy pushed herself away from the doctor.  
  
"Oh, you cant full me like that.. no you can.. you cant!" she yelled leaving the room.  
  
"Buffy something is wrong with you" Angel said walking a few steps behind buffy.  
  
Buffy was heading back to the place when she first came to this, too normal town.  
  
"No no no... thats were your wrong... im fine... just normal, but ohhh this place.. this place.. this place is everything BUT normal... this has only started happening since we came here... theres gotta be something here" she said as she stopped infron of the place she had gotten at, when angel and herself had first arrived.  
  
Buffy walked over to where she had fallen and moved the leaves around with her feet.  
  
She found a crystal lying on the ground.  
  
She bent down and picked it up.  
  
She examined it and then walked over to the road.  
  
Angel sood next to her wondering what she was going to go.  
  
Buffy smashed the crystal as hard as she could on the ground and it smashed and a big blue light came out of it.  
  
The light came up higher and twirled around.  
  
After about 5 minuted of this happening..  
  
It stopped and the lights dropped to the ground then red flashes flashed around a little and a clone of buffy had came up.  
  
The clone smiled at buffy then grabbed her by the neck throwing her into a tree...  
  
to be continuted... 


End file.
